fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Tisant
Fire, Water|ailments = Fireblight, Waterblight|weaknesses = Permafrost|creator = Subnauticatracer|image = None}}Massive humanoid creatures that roam the New World, Tisants are carnivorous Bypaldians existing in numerous areas of the New World. Physiology When first encountering these monsters, Tisants are covered in a rock-solid make-shift suit of armor created from rocks and metals, giving off the appearance of a giant earth golem. This impression is deepened by it's hunched posture, the upper part of its spine bending forward. If something strong enough is able to battle it's way through the armor, however, the creature within is revealed to be quite different than it's ruse. Standing straight, the Tisant is revealed to have a body structure similar to a humans, but with many differences. One of these is the noticeable lack of lips and cheeks covering it's mouth, showing all of the creature's teeth. They also appear to lack skin on certain areas, namely on the back of their knees, hips, and under the eyes. The species also appears to have reptilian irises. Behavior Most Tisants (With the notable exception of Ishinos) ignore humans unless attacked, much like the Kulu Ya Ku. Around the start of the day, middle and night, a Tisant group (Topping at around 3) will silently creep up to a Jagras nest and make according preparations. One will be the spotter, keeping an eye on the entrance of the nest while the baiter hunts down Aptonoths. The third Tisant will be the defender, killing unwanted monsters attracted by the scent of meat. This group planning suggests intelligence, and may also be the reason why Tisants love fighting as a group. Ecological Behaviours Placement in the Food Chain Like many Subnauticatracer created creatures, Tisants rank as Apex predators in their enviornment. Not only do they possess intelligence that is on-par with a Velociraptor, but it's sheer destructive force allows it to kill lesser herbivores with a few strikes to the head or body. However, Tisants aren't gods, and dead bodies are often taken as a free meal by the likes of Jagras and Rathians. Behaviour to other Monsters Only attacking it it's hungry or is intruding on it's territory, Tisants are quite ignorant of most monsters, and even give some monsters a ride to their destination. However, when it's up against an aggressive carnivore, a Tisant will engage in a turf war with said creature and attempt to kill it. If It succeds, it eats the carcass. Tracks Tisants normally leave Giant Footprints on the ground, which you'd be blind not to be able to see. They also leave Rock Bits on the floor, which can be tracked. The Ishinos are a special bunch: Xl will leave Scorch Marks, Armored will leave Shed Plates, Kong will leave Tufts Of Hair, and Rage will leave staggered traces of saliva. Ishinos Occasionally, Abnormal versions of Tisants called Ishinos can be encountered leading a group of Tisants. Normally capping at the Tisant height limit of 15 meters (The exceptions being the XL and Rage Types), Ishinos provide exciting challenges to elite hunters. XL Ishino "It's not an Elder Dragon, but could be classified as one. Quite the god of destruction!" - A Researcher's analysis of a captured XL Ishino Breaching large and in charge at an astounding 20 meters in height, which grants it incredible strength like no other, capable of causing monumental destruction by simply punching something like a wall. While the force isn't enough to K.O. hunters in one shot (Considering that hunters can fall off the tree in the Ancient Forest, hit rock bottom and be ok.), It can cause severe knockback and leave the hunter open. XL Ishinos have a high body heat, so it's not uncommon to see it going "Splish Splash, I was takin' a bath" in the Ancient Forest's beach. XL Ishinos are also the slowest types, but cover the most ground in a single step. Have fun fighting them! Armored Ishino "If anything could make a dent in it's armor, that creature could supply us with a life time of equipment!" - Second Fleet Master, commenting on the Armored Ishino Possessing metallic armor permanently fused to it's body, the Armored Ishino is like the Barroth of the species. Tanking hits head on, Armored Ishinos take less damage from shots or sharp attacks, giving people with a Gunlance or a Bowgun a hard time. The armor, however, takes slightly more damage from blunt weapons like Mauldrones or Hammers. It stands tall at 15 meters, with a slightly hunched posture as is normal with armored Tisants. It's walks at a medium pace, but takes a while to build up a rage state as it's armor limits agility, causing a rigid movement structure especially prominent while running. They also possess the ability to expel large amounts of body heat in the form of fire, which can be seen during rage or after an especially powerful charge. Rage Ishino "Hell hath no fury like a Rage Ishino scorned. It's best if we stay out of the way for now." - The Field Team Leader, after spotting a Rage Ishino Possessing sharp teeth, a very well-defined body and a noticeable lack of revealed muscle, the Rage Ishino is the second fastest of the Ishino types. Coasting at 17 meters high, Rage Ishinos are noted for their extremely high stamina and anger issues. Easily thrown into a rage state, as per their name, this Ishino type is remarkably powerful, taking away sizable chunks of health from careless hunters. It's scream can send Tisants in it's group on a frenzy, and most elites hunting this type operate in groups because of it. They take more damage from ranged weapons than other types, however, so fire away those light bow guns! In their rage state, the Ishino will dish out flaming attacks built from it's own pent-up energy, making it a danger on par with the Armored Ishino. Kong Ishino An extremely unusual variation, having a distinct, ape-like appearance, Kong Ishinos are slightly shorter than most Tisants, due to a gorilla-like posture. With monstrous strength and enough punch to be able to topple an Anjanath, Kong Ishinos give the species the Muscly Powerhouse nickname. More active in the day than at night, the monster is capable of attacking from above, body slamming it's chosen prey with great prejudice. While not particularly fast or strong, the beast is able to take a decent amount of hits, and doesn't really take any extra damage from a certain weapon type. The beast is also the only Ishino Type to be able to climb. Trivia * Because they tend to get into fights with larger monsters, Tisants are equipped with nictitating membranes, third eyelids found in many predatory species, to protect their eyes getting scratched out by a pissed off Anjanath. * Originally, the Ishinos were going to be hunters that could transform into Tisants and back again. This was scrapped, as it didn't make any form of sense. * The name of the creature, Tisant, is an unoriginal warp of the word "Titans". * You can add your own Ishino to the Ishino section. Just message the author your idea for an Ishino. * Tisants are unaffected by Tinged Meat, but will be affected by other baits. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bypaldian Category:Large Monster Category:Subnauticatracer Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster